


stupid

by elvenloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: prompt - “”  Would you write a MurphyxReader story about the reader telling Murphy to call them a nickname? Like Y/N and Y/NN kind of thing? “”





	stupid

The camp itself was alive. In every corner sat teenagers, discussing whatever the hell teenagers discuss. The fire was glowing boldly, lighting the faces of the group surrounding it. There you sat, the fire illuminating your face, in one of the corners. You were shielded by the trees and the dropship and you sat alone.

You sat there, idly watching the people surrounding you. Most of their conversations were hushed, but there were a few you could eavesdrop to easily. For instance, Octavia sat with Bellamy talking, or arguing, about Lincoln. Clarke and Finn sat next to the fire, Finn was talking and Clarke was mostly nodding along, staring between the fire and the stars in the sky. You listened quietly, rolling your eyes whenever Bellamy used ‘O’ to address Octavia or Finn called Clarke 'Princess’. Usually nicknames didn’t bother you, but ever since Murphy came back you felt like he should have a nickname for you. It was a stupid request, probably, but you felt you wanted it.

Murphy walked towards you, his usual cocky smirk gracing his face. He sat on your right side, his shoulder touching yours. You gave him a small smile, connecting your eyes briefly before turning your attention back on Clarke and Finn’s conversation.

“What’s wrong?” Murphy stared at you. His gaze was heavy on your skin, you felt it and it wasn’t ignorable.

“What would be wrong with me?” You asked in pure sarcasm. It was thick and hot with amusement and you heard a barely audible sigh escape his mouth.

“You’ve been quiet ever since nightfall, I’m starting to get worried.”

“Murphy, I’m fine. I’m just tired.” You looked at him. His shoulders were tense and his eyes looked dark, especially under his eyes. Neither of you had gotten much sleep, between Murphy’s nightmares about the grounders and your nightmares about him being tortured by the grounders. Most nights you just laid together, his arms wrapped protectively around you and your head on his chest, his breathing calming you.

“Something is wrong, Y/N.” Murphy was too stubborn for his own good most of the time. You pursed your lips, ready to protest, but you stayed silent. You decided against it, he could see right through you so there was no point. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s stupid.” You looked at the fire, rolling your eyes when you heard Murphy sigh.

“It can’t be stupid if it’s bothering you.”

“What are you, a therapist?” You snapped before you realized what you said. Murphy’s eyes were widened, taken aback by your reaction. “Sorry.” You mumbled before standing, walking to the safety of your tent. You sat on your bed, taking your shoes off. Then you laid down, pulling the blanket around you loosely. You must’ve not heard Murphy walk into the tent, because you jumped when he pulled the blanket back so he could climb in with you. Your back was towards him, and he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. Your eyes were shut tightly, and your hands were in fists.

“I know you don’t want to tell me, for some reason, but you can.” He whispered, his face in the crook of your neck. His breath tickling it.

“Murphy, why don’t I have a nickname?” You sighed, his arms loosening around you.

“What do you mean?”

“Octavia and Clarke have nicknames, hell even Bellamy does. I want one.” You opened your eyes, shifting further into your pillow.

“Well, Y/N, what do you want to be your nickname.”

“I can’t pick my own nickname. That’s the whole point of a nickname.” You laughed breathy.

“What about… Y/N/N?” You felt Murphy smile against you, and you nodded.

“Yes.” You smiled.


End file.
